<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something’s got to ease your mind by ghostlypup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533982">something’s got to ease your mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlypup/pseuds/ghostlypup'>ghostlypup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, lots of feeeelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlypup/pseuds/ghostlypup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>eliott and lucas have been waking up slow this weekend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>something’s got to ease your mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>eliott and lucas have been waking up slow this weekend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>they’ve spent the whole weekend recharging, really. doing nothing much but grazing by, lax and slow. from waking up in the morning but staying tucked in bed until noon. then cooking dinner late, something easy and not rushed over the stove that warms and roses their cheeks, to sitting perched up against their balcony late in the evening when the sun sinks down and dusk glides in, knees knocking together awkwardly, watching the street below them. a bottle of cheap white wine shared between themselves that they drink out of mugs, and then listening to the party goers and laughter and rhythmic chatting below them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>when viewing their apartment, it was advertised as a downside, that they would be on the corner of a busy street, bars and restaurants all lined up on the opposite side. but eliott, on nights where he felt too keyed up and sleep felt miles away he would sit, close his eyes and let the world and it’s noises wash over him. and, there’s something about it, seeing people walk down the street, dressed up in perhaps their fanciest clothes, seeing people run up and hug their friends, watch as clasped hands sway between couples, seeing people laugh and talk and drink. it fills eliott up with a sort of tenderness for everything around him. and he loves it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>so they listened and they watched and they just existed. and then they crawled back into bed, slightly tipsy, and they whisper and sigh and laugh into each other’s mouths, warm skin tangled together. and then the night swims away,  and they drift along with it, before they become too tired to really do anything but kiss gently, the occasional palm running up an arm or a shoulder or neck. then sleep takes them slow, like it has done for the last couple days and they stay pressed together throughout the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>and it’s sunday morning, now and eliott wakes up as the sun does. he wakes up as the sun just starts to peek in around their curtains and blushes lucas’ back a dizzying soft pink and gold colour, the shadows from their window panes painting stripes along his skin. eliott reaches out, lazy from where he’s led on his side and skims his finger along one of the shadows. light enough so it doesn’t stir lucas awake, because it’s still so early and lucas would grouch at him. but, firm enough so he can feel the goosebumps and hair raise lightly, and the slight shiver that runs all the way up to the base of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s a small wonder, waking up with lucas beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>eliott slips out of bed, the wooden floor underneath his feet cold, and puts on the nearest clothes he can find. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the world just between dawn and sunrise is the time he loves best, where nothing’s really expected of him. and the usually busy street, dotted with people, is sparse. it makes him exhale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>there was a period, where eliott used to stay alive for things, for people. he used to stay alive for his mum, his dad, his friends that came and left, for art, for music, for the old lady he used to pass on his way home at his old school, that always used to send him the warmest smile as they crossed paths, for his favourite teacher, his favourite meal, just a simple pasta dish that his mum always used to make him, the first sip of coffee in the morning, the sun on his face, the wind in his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>and, for a while, lucas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>because simply existing, for himself, felt so tiring. healing and living and moving on and learning felt so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>difficult. </span>
  </em>
  <span>something he was convinced he wasn’t able to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>except now, what he stays alive for he realises is just all him. he’s his mum and his dad and his favourite meal and the sun on his face. and lucas. and it took him a while, to realise that, but now he wakes up with such a vigour to grip everything with two hands and stay alive for it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(lucas will say, sometimes, after eliott says it’s thanks to him, that it’s not. that </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s all you eliott</span>
  </em>
  <span>. when actually what eliott wants to say is that lucas has made him kinder to himself, that love has made him realise that’s he’s brave and strong, and that eliott would’ve survived without lucas, but after meeting him, and having lucas hold him when he felt so far away from who he really was, he’s living. truly living, and not just surviving.) </span>
</p><p>eliott walks until the sun sits fully in the sky, when the air becomes warm, the tail end of summer in paris still hugging just a bit too hot. he walks to their favourite coffee shop, the one that sells the croissants that they love, that lucas always says  taste like honey and almonds. he walks back with them under arms and stops and tries to get flowers, too. expect it’s still too early and the shop is closed, so he spots some dandelions that grow outside their apartment and plucks them out the concrete instead.</p><p>(because, love has also made him realise, that there's beauty everywhere and in everything.)</p><p>he’s sticking the flowers in a small glass they have filled with water, when lucas pads in. still sleep soft and eyes barely open.</p><p>“come back to bed,” he whispers, trailing into the kitchen. he comes to rest his cheek on eliott’s shoulder and closes his eyes. </p><p>“i got us croissants.” </p><p>“oh?” lucas says, and eliott nods, picking up and shaking the bag. “nice.” lucas sighs, and then, “you should still come back to bed though.” </p><p>eliott laughs, gently, but lets himself be pulled back to their room. back under their covers where lucas curls up under his chin again, but where eliott stays awake and continues to watch the world wake up. </p><p>tomorrow they’ll have to go back to the place that eliott has forgotten has existed around them, to work and to school. but after a couple of hours, lucas will wake up again and they’ll kiss and lucas will make them coffee and they’ll eat the croissants in bed, until they eventually get up and shower off the morning together. </p><p>but eliott will keep this weekend and fold it up like paper and stick it into his pocket, like a reminder, that lucas is actually, one of the best and biggest miracles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed it :’) it’s only short but it was in my drafts for a while and wanted to post it 🌤</p><p>my tumblr is @rosesunrise! </p><p>sending everyone my love &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>